1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a partition apparatus having a hinge element with a hinge leaf that can be concealed by a panel of the partition apparatus. This invention also relates to a hinge apparatus having a hinge leaf that can be inserted into a slot within a panel and moved with respect to the panel, to fix a position of the hinge with respect to the panel. This invention also relates to a hinge apparatus that can be used to set a position of a panel, such as a door panel, when the partition apparatus is in an open condition.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional partition apparatuses or systems often include panels connected with respect to each other to form an enclosure. The enclosures can be used to enclose a toilet facility, a shower facility or another area or space.
Conventional partition systems use external hardware, such as brackets, hinges and other external components, to connect the panels with respect to each other.
Also with conventional partition systems, the doors can remain closed when the enclosed space is unoccupied.
There is an apparent need to provide a partition apparatus that can be easily assembled in the field, particularly without tools. There is also a need to provide a partition apparatus that conceals attachment hardware, for an aesthetically pleasing appearance.